captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
Procyon VI
Procyon VI is the former home world of both Finbar MacTaggart and Alasdair Geddes, the husband and Assistant Chief Engineer, respectively, of [[Jaws MacTaggart|Captain Jaws MacTaggart]]. Having been settled jointly by colonists from both Scotland and Canada, the culture on this planet is a harmonious mixture of the two parent cultures. Procyon VI is located only a few light years away from the Stellar Federation's capital planet of Earth. Physical Description Procyon VI can be best described as being a mix of Ontario and the Scottish Lothians, combining mountainous terrain and flat, open plains in a manner that's incongruous, and at times unsettling. Weather on the planet is characterized by long, sunny periods separated by long, severe rainstorms. The surface of Procyon VI contains rolling hills, dense forests, lush fields, vast seas, beaches and mountainous peaks, as well as an eastern ocean and a western ocean. Procyon VI also features urban terrain, and is considered a highly developed planet. Two large continents dominate the landmasses of Procyon VI; the planet's capital of Glenfalcons is located on the western and primary continent, on the western coast. Outside of this and other major cities, the landscape hosts small towns and farms. Snow-covered mountains dominate many parts of the landscape, especially on the western continent. The largest cities are the capital of Glenfalcons, the tourist haven of Port Dunliesh, the double-city of Melmore & Benthoul, and the mountainous settlements of Port Inchfearn and Port Falmalyne. Procyon VI has two moons, known as Forth ''and Tay''. Tay is the larger of the two, though both appear more or less identical in size from the planet itself. These moons have minor settlements on them, and rudimentary terraforming is in progress at the time of writing. Procyon VI seems to be a planet that does everything in twos. Apart from the two nations who settled it, you have the two main continents, two oceans, two moons, and the two stars of Procyon A and B. Because of the generally poor weather on the planet, there is an old joke about how the planet has two suns, but you still can't see either of them! History Procyon VI was one of the earliest worlds to be colonised, and as such it's got one of the best known histories of any of the Core Worlds. When the earliest forms of faster-than-light travel were successfully perfected in the early 2060s, there was a sudden rush for mankind to go and make his mark out in space. However, the technology still wasn't such that one could travel quickly to the edge of the Galaxy if he so wanted, so the space colonists decided to begin on a smaller scale, and aimed for systems less than 25 light years away from Earth. The Procyon System was one of these systems. However, this foray into space was not as a united force, but as the separate countries of Earth. Each of the major countries had their own space programs, and it was these that set out to colonize individual planets. In the case of the Procyon System, it was the Scottish program, aided by the Canadian program. This joint settlement was part of an experiment carried out on the stars making up the Winter Triangle. Each star was claimed by a British country, who was then aided in the colonization of that star by an American country. Canada aided Scotland with the Procyon System; The United States aided England with the Sirius System, and Mexico aided Wales with the Betelgeuse System. The exact aim of this experiment is unclear, but as a result, each system's respective cultures were a mix of those of their two parent countries. Going back to Procyon, the system's first settlements were formed in the mid-late 2070s. The first on Procyon VI would later become the City of Glenfalcons. The alliance between Scottish and Canadian colonists would soon become one of the first ever extraterrestrial governments, the Scotia-Canada Alliance. Over the next few centuries, Procyon VI grew along with the rest of the populated Galaxy, and by the time of the SCA's amalgamation into the Winter Hexagon Order in 2398, it'd become one of the Galaxy's most important settlements. Its integration into the Order came about as a result of numerous civil wars over the course of the last century, during which the Scotia-Canada Alliance had joined forces with the other stellar governments of the Winter Hexagon in order to defend itself from potential enemy forces. Such an alliance wasn't enough, however, and when the Stellar Federation started seizing control of the Galaxy in 2600, Procyon and its neighbouring systems were among the first to be invaded. Federation forces barged onto Procyon VI in mid-2604 and, as many local historians put it, ravaged it beyond all recognition. Some compared it to the encroachment into the planet's parent countries by larger neighbouring forces. In any case, the population wasn't going to stand by and let the Federation get away with ruining their homes, and a resistance group was formed in secret, which would later become an ancestor of the Galactic Liberation Front. This resistance fought hard against the Federation in a war of attrition, but until the advent of the Front, their efforts were to no avail. Procyon VI changed relatively little over the next few hundred years, until it became a prime battlefield in the first three Galactic Wars. The RAF base at Glenfalcons was planned and constructed during the First War, expanded upon during the Second War, and finally improved during the early part of the Third War. Procyon VI played its part in the Wars by being a major supplier of not only warships and fighters, but also men and women to command and pilot them. One such commander who later turned over to the Galactic Liberation Front was Finbar MacTaggart, a then-young raccoon from Glenfalcons, who joined the Stellar Federation Military Police, straight out of school, in 2977. After making his mark as a young officer onboard the frigate HMCS Mull Of Kintyre, Finbar was transferred to the Hinode Self Defence Force battlecruiser HDS Oshan Akuma in 2986, where he met his future wife Keiko Kaizoku, better known today as Jaws MacTaggart. Perhaps as a result of his association with Jaws, Finbar has become the poster boy for the entirety of Procyon VI, cementing their reputation as maverick and daring people. On the other end of the scale is the relatively shy gypsy child Alasdair Geddes, who was born on Procyon VI in August 2990. He only spent the first fortnight or so of his life on the planet, before departing with his family to travel the Galaxy. After the death of his mother, Alasdair found himself confined to the planet once more, remaining there for a number of years until his unexpected encounter with Finbar's wife Jaws. The events of this encounter and its consequences are well documented. All in all, Procyon VI is a fairly regular planet, with a rich culture and history to its name. Its reputation as the home world of two associates of Captain MacTaggart makes it a planet of pilgrimage for admirers of the space pirate, and in certain cases, many who make such a journey often end up staying, attracted by all that Procyon VI has to offer. Inhabitants Because of the planet's dual nationality, Procyon VI is populated by a wide variety of species from both Scotland and Canada. There's something of a schizophrenic air about the traits commonly associated with the population, mixing the Scottish brashness with the Canadian timidity. Traditionally considered intrepid and maverick by other planetary societies, the people of Procyon VI are born adventurers. They also tend to be independent minded, yet daring, pragmatic and reckless in their activities. These traits, and others, mean that they are typically noted for holding great instincts and reflexes, which has allowed many Procyonites to become great military commanders. Beyond their role as commanders, they tend to also be well known for their engineering talents and are skilled innovators. This is true to the extent that they have the ability to adapt starship systems to their needs, and customize vessels to their own personal specifications. Trivia * Craig Black has admitted that much of the inspiration for Glenfalcons came from the depiction of Glasgow in the 1979 Scottish comedy, That Sinking Feeling, which is similarly undesirable. Category:Locations Category:Planets